Kuningaslaulu
by juonetar
Summary: Aragorn ei laula usein. (AragornBoromir, melkein vaan ei aivan slash)


Aragorn ei laulanut usein. Kun hän lauloi, hän lauloi yksin, ja silloinkin hän ennemminkin etsi laulua kuin esitti sitä. Elrond oli joskus sanonut, että hänellä oli mielessään liian monia asioita yhteen lauluun.   
  
Haltioille laulaminenkin oli erilaista. He jakoivat laulut toistensa kanssa, tarjosivat muiden kuultavaksi laulussaan tiivistyvän oivalluksen tai tunnelman, joka hetkeksi valaisi koko maailman yhdellä sävyllä. Aragorn kuunteli Arwenin ja tämän veljien laulamista Rivendellin hämyisessä illassa ja kadehti näiden lahjaa pukea ajatuksensa sanoiksi ja säveliksi.   
  
Elladan ja Elrohir lauloivat vuorolauluna valinnasta, jonka veljekset Elrond ja Elros olivat aikoinaan joutuneet tekemään: valinnasta ihmisen ajallisuuden ja haltiain kuolemattomuuden välillä. Valinnasta, jonka he itsekin joutuisivat tekemään ja jota he yhä viivyttivät. Aragornin katse eksyi Arweniin, joka kuunteli veljiensä laulua pää kallellaan kuin linnulla. Tinúviel, Aragorn ajatteli ja huokasi raskaasti.   
  
Arwen huomasi tuskan Aragornin katseessa, ja kun kaksoset olivat lopettaneet, alotti hän oman laulunsa. Hän lauloi Idrilistä ja Tuorista. Haltianeidosta ja ihmismiehestä, heidän rakkaudestaan ja pojastaan Eärendilista. Mutta laulun usko hyvyyteen ja valoon sai Aragornin oudon alakuloiseksi. Idril ja Tuor olivat lopulta matkanneet Länteen ja heidät molemmat oli hyväksytty sinne. Onnellinen loppu heille, mutta mahdoton… keille hyvänsä toisille.   
  
Laulujen loputtua ja Elrondin lasten mentyä Aragorn jäi pimentyvään puutarhaan itsekseen. Hän istui varjossa ja tapaili säveltä, joka olisi kertonut jotain hänen omista valinnoistaan. Laulu, joka pyrki ulos hänen sisältään kertoi kyllä rakkaudesta, mutta siinä ei ollut onnellisuutta. Rakkaus oli aitoa ja hyvää, vaikka senkin saattoi pahuus vääristää. Taistelussa pimeyttä vastaan oli uljuutta ja kunniaa, vaikka kaikki oli lopulta – turhaa. Aragorn lopetti kesken säkeen, kun hän huomasi laulunsa kertovan liian paljon, kuten hänen laulunsa aina. Laulussa soi Fingonin ja Maedhrosin rakkaus, jota varjot ympäröivät. Se oli laulu Fëanorin poikien kauheasta valasta, kadotetuista haltioista, isien kiivaiden tekojen kostautumisesta pojille ja tarkoituksettomasta kuolemasta. Aragorn ei halunnut laulaa epäonnisista taisteluista, kun Sormus oli lähellä.   
  
"Ettekö jatka?" kysyi hengästynyt ääni.   
  
Puutarhan suihkulähteen luona seisoi mies – gondorilainen soturi, varreltaan yhtälailla vanttera kuin ketteräkin – ja katsoi Aragornia melkein nälkäisesti. Aragorn ei voinut kuin katsoa takaisin. Jokin toisessa vaati hänen täyttä huomiotaan.   
  
"En ymmärtänyt kieltä, mutta se oli kaunista", gondorilainen sanoi seisten edelleen liikkumattomana suihkulähteen luona.   
  
"Se on surullinen laulu", Aragorn sanoi hiljaa.   
  
"Mutta siinä oli myös toivoa ja rakkautta, olen varma siitä", soturi sanoi, ja näytti sitten nolostuvan omia sanojaan.   
  
Aragorn katsoi miestä, ja äkkiä hänen oli pakko päästä pois. Hän nousi ja asteli varjoihin voimatta vastata muukalaisen hänen jälkeensä huudahtamiin sanoihin "olen pahoillani, en halunnut häiritä".   
  
Seuraavana päivänä Aragorn näki saman miehen Narsilin kappaleiden luona. Aragorn huomasi, että gondorilainen oli yhtä hämmentynyt nyt kuin hän itse oli ollut edellisenä iltana. Heidän oli vaikea irrottaa katsettaan toisistaan. Kumpikaan ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa.   
  
"Et ole haltia", mies sanoi lopulta.   
  
Seuraavan kerran Aragorn kohtasi Gondorin Boromirin vasta Elrondin neuvonpidossa, ja hänen mieleensä jäi palamaan harmaiden silmien tyrmistynyt katse, joka sanoi sanojakin selvemmin: "et ole kuningas".   
  
Kun Sormuksen saattue eteni Caradhrasille ja Moriaan, nuo silmät polttivat Aragornia. Hän ei voinut olla näkemättä niissä jatkuvaa huolta Gondorin kohtalosta. Hän ei voinut olla olematta jatkuvasti tuskallinen tietoinen Boromirista. Hän arvasi, mitä tämä ajatteli. Boromir ei pitänyt näkemästään: Aragorn yritti olla enemmän haltia kuin ihminen, eikä hän ollut eikä hänestä koskaan tulisi haltiaa; hän olisi voinut olla kuningas, mutta siitä hän kieltäytyi. Boromirille Gondorin johtaminen oli suuri kunnia ja etuoikeus – mutta ennen kaikkea velvollisuus; Aragornin vaellukset samoojana ja haltioiden joukossa vietetyt vuodet eivät olleet mitään muuta kuin rintamakarkuruutta.   
  
Taipaleella kävi myös selväksi, ettei Boromir osannut laulaa. Hän lauloi kyllä silloin tällöin, kuten Gondorin sotilaat usein lauloivat marssilla ja iltanuotiolla, piittaamatta suurestikaan siitä oliko sävel tunnistettavissa vai ei. Aragorn huomasi unohtuvansa kuuntelemaan näitä lauluja: niitten lumo ei lopulta ollutkaan melodiassa, vaan rytmissä ja sanoissa, ja niissä sykki gondorilainen sydän. Kun Boromir huomasi Aragornin syventyneen ilmeen, hän pyysi samoojaa laulamaan kanssaan.   
  
"En tänään", Aragorn aina vastasi.   
  
Kun hän lopulta lauloi, se oli liian myöhäistä. Valkoisessa Tornissa Boromiria kaivattiin, mutta hän ei palaisi, ei vuorilta eikä mereltä. Legolas ja Gimli tuijottivat kohti Raurosin putousta, ja Aragorn kiinnitti ylleen Boromirin kantaman kevyen käsivarsihaarniskan, jossa Gondorin Valkoinen Puu kimalteli. Hän otti kantaakseen Gondorin symbolit ja hän kantoi niitä ominaan. Kuten hän tiesi nyt tuntevansa Gondorin kansan omakseen.   
  
Meidän kansamme, kuiskasi Boromirin ääni putoksen kohinasta. Veljeni. Kapteenini. Kuninkaani.   
  
ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo   
  
Sitten lauloi taas Aragorn:   
  
Kuninkaiden portilta ratsastaa Pohjatuuli sivu koskien,   
  
ja tornin vaiheilla kuullaan taas tyly toitotus torven sen.   
  
"Mitä tietoja Pohjoisesta, oi, sinä mahtava tuuli sait?   
  
Mitä Boromir urheasta? Hän kaukana on yhä kait?"   
  
"Amon Henin juurella huusi hän, kun sortui vihollisiin,   
  
hänen kilpensä, murtunut miekkansa veden helmaan laskettiin.   
  
Tuo ylpeä pää ja kauniit kasvot jo lepoon vaipuivat   
  
ja Raurosin kosket kultaiset häntä povellaan kantoivat."   
  
"Oi Boromir! Vartiotorni vain iät pohjoiseen tuijottaa   
  
päin Raurosia, kultakoskia sen, kunnes päivien loppu saa."   
  
(Boromirin lähtö, Kaksi tornia, J.R.R. Tolkien)  
  
ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo ooooooo 


End file.
